unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
H1R0
「“You can have all the magic and power in the world but if you don't genuinely believe in yourself, it's useless.”」 ---- H1R0 (The Hopeful 1 in Realization of 0) is an Authentic Intelligence. Appearance H1R0 appears to be a teenage young man with black wavy hair, sky blue eyes and has a slim build. He wears a blue and white striped turtleneck shirt, a hoodie with long rabbit-like ears, blue trousers and dark navy sneakers. His clothing, the bunny parka, contains speakers concealed in his hoodie, so he may discreetly listen to his music player. In his Battle Mode, H1R0 is still wearing his white jacket with the hood that has a long rabbit-like ears, but the blue and white striped turtleneck shirt turns into a necktie, and in addition, he wears a general black school uniform as the primary undershirt. Personality The personality of the H1R0 is overall has a complexity, as it is determined decisively for a half-human and half-''ai''. Most of the time, H1R0 tries to be cheery and optimistic for his friends. His dialogue choices typically tries to be comical. Although it often result to numerous failed jokes, he still gains a good atmosphere with them. In more vexing situations, H1R0 can be alarmingly calm and collected. Additionally, he is also very knowledgeable and well read, and can deduce plus analyse the circumstances therein where he can easily adapt unto it. For being being smart and decisive, he is quick to arrange a strategy to defeat enemies in a short time, quickly gaining acceptance from his fellow mates. An objective person, H1R0 prioritizes and doesn't hesitate eliminating enemies. Since his skill Swap makes him dependent to his teammates, he tries to do awfully his best before he is rendered to be vulnerable. Despite the sudden dangerous situations he gets himself into, he is mostly quick to regain his composure and shows little to no fear in order to protect his friends and would fight with his life on the line, even though he doesn't actually want to fight. He has a sharp mind and is perceptive, quickly adapting to any situation. He is likewise reliable, but when his emotions got the better of him, he becomes rather impulsive and reckless in his action to the point of nearly being suicidal. Though, H1R0 has a strong sense of what is right. As for what other people think of him, his friends respect and admire him whether it be for his strength, aloofness, or comedic talent to the point that they still maintain a healthy relationship with him. History Abilities Swap: This allows H1R0 to take significant damage from enemies but still survives. However in this case, he is to be swapped with another person, more likely one of his friends in reserve. Float: Blast: Glitter: H1R0's super version of his battle mode. A power from the First Robot: Eric, he can manifest the mana of the stars. *'Roar of Sirius' (Alpha Canis Majoris) A celestial sound wave that is faster than light. H1R0 is able to use this not just for detection, but also for distraction, to temporary disarm or as a knock-back attack. *'Canopus' Shield' (Alpha Carinae) A protective barrier that can shield from any event. Time can be stopped inside the shield. *'Breaching Centaurus' (Alpha Centauri) It can penetrate any substance that comes along its path. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Teleporation Technique Weaknesses *Physical Strength Trivia Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Arvee100smart Category:Male Category:Undefined Humanoid